


Unspoken

by aetherflow



Series: The Dark Which Illuminates the World [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherflow/pseuds/aetherflow
Summary: Early 5.0 Shadowbringers Spoilers!The Warrior of Light longs for physical affection.





	Unspoken

Howl looked at Ardbert’s hands, wanting nothing more than to grab them, to weave his fingers between them. But he knew it would be in vain. The failed action would hurt him more than the yearning he felt. For his touch, for the warmth of his skin, for the softness of his lips. But those were all gone, they had been for over a century. 

“Hmmm? Is something the matter?” 

Howl jumped, pulled from his thoughts. Ardbert noticed him staring and raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing, I was just... thinking.”

“Thinking?” Ardbert moved close. “About what?” He was so close, his breath would have been warm against Howl’s skin if he still had it. 

“It’s of no import. I should rest, it’s getting late.” The curtness in Howl’s voice shocked himself. “I’m sorry, I just have a lot on my mind.”

Ardbert nodded. “Rest up then. I’ll be here if you need me.”

“I know.”


End file.
